Outlaw Queen One-Shots
by Evil-Regal14
Summary: I have decided to write a series of One-Shots based around Regina and Robin from OUAT. If you want to give me a prompt, please leave it in a review, and eventually, I will get round to writing it.


Apple Pie

 **A/N: Hi guys. I have decided to do a series of Outlaw Queen One-Shots. I got a prompt in the reviews of Truth or Dare, and thought it was really good, so I'm going to write it for you all.**

 **It's set in the missing year. Prompt : Regina and Roland are baking, and Roland spills flour on Regina.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

"Roland!" She called after the boy a smile lighting up her face, "Slow down honey. I can't walk that fast." Roland laughed, and ran back to Regina. He grabbed her hand and started pulling her forwards.

"Come on 'Gina. You can go faster than that." With that the boy tugged her one more time, before giving up and holding his arms out towards her. She picked him up gently and rested his weight on her left arm.

After a few minutes of Roland's rambling, Regina walked towards a small door, and slowly pushed it open with her shoulder. Inside was a small kitchen. "Here we are." Regina told him, as she put him down onto a stool that was next to one of the three workbenches positioned around the room. "Now. What would you like to bake? We could make scones, or an apple pie or…"

"That one!" Roland interrupted excitedly. "I wanna make an apple pie please 'Gina."

"Ok, calm down. We'll make an apple pie." She laughed at the boy's enthusiasm. It kind of reminded her of when she used to bake with Henry. But she shouldn't have been thinking about him. She needed to concentrate on Roland. She needed to stay in a good mood. So she put her thoughts aside, and waved her hand. In a cloud of purple smoke, all of the things they needed to make their pie.

"Wow. How did you do that?" It was obvious to Regina that the young boy had never seen magic before.

"I used magic. I can use it to make whatever I want, appear right in front of me." Roland's mouth was hanging open by this point, the suddenly he snapped out of his trance.

"Can you make Papa appear?" He pouted at her. It was so hard to say no to that face.

"Unfortunately Roland, I can only make things appear if I know exactly where they are." Roland looked upset for a second, but he soon perked up when he remembered about the cake.

"It's OK. I think Papa's busy anyway." Roland said to her. "Now what do we have to do first?" He asked. Regina told him what he had to mix together, and slowly, but surely, he managed to make a pastry, and the filling along with it, although it did take him almost an hour. Regina, however, didn't mind. She was mostly standing there, laughing at the young boy's attempts, and helping him when needed.

When they had finally put the pie in the 'old fashion' oven, Roland turned to Regina, and asked, "What do we do now?"

"Well, now, I'm sad to say, we have to tidy up all of the mess you've made." She replied, with a little laugh. The boy ran over to the bench and started to move all of the bowls, and other utensils they had used to do their baking.

"Can't you just use your magic to clean everything up 'Gina! Please!" Roland pleaded, but she would have none of it. She shook her head firmly and watched as he began to put the ingredients away. She turned her back for a minute, just to check on the pie, and when she turned around again, Roland was quickly running over towards her, the almost full sack of flour in his small hands.

"Roland dear, slow down, you might…" But it was too late. He tripped over his own feet and spilt some of the contents of the sack of flour onto Regina's lovely new dress.

"I'm so sorry 'Gina." He said almost in tears, slowly getting up. "I didn't mean to tip flour on your nice dress."

She checked him over to make sure that he wasn't hurt, before telling him, "It's okay dear. It's only a bit of flour." She waved her hand, and Roland watched in awe as the cloud of smoke disappeared, and the dress was clean again. But before he could respond, Regina stuck her hand into the bag of flour, and flicked some of it into Roland's messy brown hair. "There. Now we're even." They both laughed at this.

"Mind if I join in?" A voice said. It came from behind Regina, and she knew exactly who it belonged to. She slowly grabbed a handful of flour, spun around quickly and launched it at the thief who was stood in the doorway to the kitchen. It hit Robin square in the face, and Roland screamed with laughter.

"'Gina got you Papa." He ran to Regina, hiding behind her, then peeking out, throwing flour a few yards in front of him. This started a fully fledged flour war. The three of them ducked behind the counters, and ran around the room, continuously throwing flour at one another until each of them was covered in the stuff.

All of a sudden, Regina remembered the apple pie. She ran towards the oven, ducking and dodging flour on her way. Luckily, the pie had just finished cooking. She quickly got it out, and realising what she was doing, the other two stopped throwing flour for a moment.

As soon as the pie was safely out of the oven, the battle began again, but this time it didn't last more than a few seconds before Granny appeared in the doorway, and was hit square in the face with a fistful of flour thrown by Regina. The three burst into laughter, but unfortunately, Granny did not share their enthusiasm. "Get out of my kitchen you hooligans." With this, Regina waved her hands once more, and her, Robin, Roland, and the all important apple pie, vanished, only to reappear seconds later in her chambers, where they were flour free, and had time to devour the product of their time together.

 **A/N: Hope you all liked this One-Shot. Please review and leave some prompts for me to write.**


End file.
